Les plumes sincères
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Une feuille, une plume, de l'inspiration, et des confessions sincères entre nos personnages.
1. Thor à Loki

**Bonjour! Voici une nouvelle fanfiction que je vous présente. Cette fois, il s'agira d'une fiction à multiples chapitres. J'en dénombre déjà plus de 25. Il s'agit en fait d'une sorte de fic épistolaire où chaque personnage peut correspondre avec un autre et lui dire ce qu'il pense vraiment. Une sorte de confession écrite. **

**Les lettres ne feront jamais plus de 300 mots, elles tourneront toujours jusqu'à 250 mots d'ailleurs. **

**Aucun spoiler pour Thor: The Dark World, malgré que ça se passe durant le film.**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Mon frère,

Comment as-tu pu devenir ce monstre qui a tué des innocents ? Pourquoi avoir brisé notre heureuse famille ? N'étais-tu pas heureux avec mon, Père et Mère ? Mon frère, j'aimerais tant savoir ce qui t'a poussé à la folie.

Ta présence, si agaçante pouvait-elle être auparavant, me manque désormais. Tu croupis, en prison, et moi je ne peux te voir, tout comme notre Mère. Nous sommes tous les deux dévastés au fond de nous, mais par notre rang, nous gardons la tête haute.

Je me sens vide d'énergie comme si l'on m'avait arraché quelque chose, mon frère. C'est toi que l'on m'a arraché. J'aurais tant souhaité pouvoir t'aider, comme autrefois, lorsque tu étais seul face à des guerriers déjà entrainés qui se moquaient de toi, et que moi, en dépit de mes aptitudes, je t'avais aidé. Je n'étais pas seul, mais des conseils avisés de nos parents m'ont permis d'avoir la volonté d'aider mon cadet, toi.

Pauvre fou, Loki, pourquoi as-tu refusé l'aide et la main que je te tendais ?! Tu avais encore une chance de t'en sortir, mon frère de cœur, mon frère d'armes, mais désormais, ta vie est condamnée. Père ne veut plus entendre parler de toi, si tu savais le mal que ça nous cause à Mère et moi.

Loki, je t'en prie, reprends conscience avant que tu ne perdes tout ce pourquoi tu vis encore.

Ton frère ainé qui n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer en dépit des airs qu'il te donne, Thor.

* * *

**Pour le prochain chapitre, vous choisissez Eric à Thor ou Jane à Loki? **

**Je publierais en fonction des voix pour l'un ou pour l'autre (:**


	2. Jane à Loki

**Hello! Voici le second chapitre comme promis, avec une courte lettre de Jane pour Loki. Je n'ai jamais utilisé cette chère mortelle comme personnage, aussi je sais qu'elle est encore trop OOC pour être vraie (et puis en plus je ne l'apprécie pas tant que ça...)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

A l'idiot petit frère de Thor, qui apparemment n'est même pas son vrai frère,

Ecoute-moi bien petite ordure ! Nous ne nous sommes jamais vus et j'espère ne jamais croiser ta petite tête dominatrice, cependant je te connais grâce aux infos, et aussi parce que Thor est tellement désespéré par toi qu'il me parle souvent de ta tête. Tu dois aussi avoir entendu parler de moi par Thor, et tu dois sans doute me détester profondément. Je vais te donner d'autres raisons de me détester, saloperie habillée en vert ! Stupide Serpentard !

Tu as osé mentir à ton propre frère, et tu as essayé de le tuer en plus, non mais vraiment ! En plus de ça, tu te permets de détruire une ville telle que New-York…bon, détruire n'importe quelle ville, c'est déjà mal, mais si tu attaques New-York en plus, c'est pire que tout, crétin.

Bref, si jamais tu dois me faire face, Serpentard novice, je te colle une gifle monumentale devant toute ta famille, rien que pour voir si tes joues sont aussi résistantes aux claques d'humaines.

L'humaine de Thor qui a un cerveau assez intelligent pour coller ses mains sur tes joues.

PS: Ne le dis pas à Thor, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es aussi sexy que lui...même si tu n'as aucun muscle.

* * *

**Joyeuses fêtes à tous!**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, préférez-vous Loki à Laufey ou Thor à Sif? J'attends vos votes (:**


	3. Eric à Thor

Thor,

J'ai longuement hésité à vous écrire ça, parce que je ne sais même pas où le poster pour que vous le receviez. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez des boîtes aux lettres ou des ordinateurs chez vous, voilà pourquoi j'ai mes réserves…espérons qu'un facteur d'Asgard viendra vous livrer ce torchon !

Tout ça pour dire que je m'inquiète pour Jane. Vous savez, je la connais depuis un sacré bout de temps, et je sais comment elle est. Je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, qu'on la piège. Je ne supporte pas de la voir ainsi, alors je vous préviens, j'accepte votre relation car je n'ai pas le choix et je veux son bonheur, mais si vous venez à lui faire du mal, je vous jure que vous n'aurez plus d'appareil génital pour vous amuser !

Cordialement, Eric Selvig.


	4. Odin à Loki

Loki, mon fils,

Mon fils qui n'est pas le mien, qui n'a pas mon sang, qui n'a pas mon caractère, mais le fils que j'ai aimé durant un temps infini. Je ne saurais quoi te dire ici et maintenant, car tu me connais, je ne sais exprimer mes sentiments. Ni à toi, ni à Thor. Il semble que je ne puisse m'ouvrir qu'à ma reine, malgré mes efforts pour vous montrer à tous que je vous aime.

Oui, Loki, je t'aime, même si j'en montre le contraire. Je vois la haine dans ton regard à chaque fois que tu me vois, et je sais que tu me hais, que tu me détestes, et que tu fais mine de détester toute ta famille, mais moi je t'aime. En dépit de tes erreurs, de tes crimes, je t'aime, et Thor t'aime aussi. Et Frigga aussi. Nous t'aimons tous.

Je ne voulais pas te dire ces paroles tranchantes, mon fils. Crois-moi, je ne voulais pas. Bien sûr que non, ton privilége n'était pas de mourir sur un rocher, dans le froid et dans la peur. Tu avais le droit de vivre. Mais ton insolence m'a perturbé à tel point que je n'ai pas pu retenir mes paroles. Je voulais te blesser, je te l'avoue. Te blesser comme tu l'as fais avec moi et avec le reste de notre famille.

Je n'aurais plus l'occasion de te parler j'imagine, mais je te le redis, Loki, je t'aime comme tout père aime ses enfants.

Ton père.


	5. Frigga à Heimdall

Heimdall, cher gardien,

Nous échangeons des paroles bien peu souvent, vous occupé à la protection de notre royaume éternel et moi devant accomplir mes devoirs de reine. Cela me rend nostalgique car j'ai peu de personnes avec qui converser, au-delà de mes enfants et de mon mari. Mais le peu de conversations que nous avons pu partager me manque terriblement, j'aimerais que vous puissiez le savoir.

Je me souviens encore de nos débats sur l'emplacement de quelques étoiles, ou juste de nos moments de calme lorsque nous observions le ciel ensemble. J'aimais ces moments car je pouvais me détendre avec un ami, et j'ose dire un confident, car même sans mots, je pouvais me confier à vous. Vous avez ce don de rendre calme toute personne vous approchant.

Faîtes exception de Thor et de Loki, Heimdall. Ces deux-là sont impossibles à calmer, j'en suis consciente. Vous-même savez à quel point ils peuvent devenir ingérables, même s'ils sont maintenant des adultes.

Je ne vous importune plus longtemps dans vos contemplations de cette magnifique voûte, car je sais à quel point ces admirations vous sont précieuses. Mais sachez que, même si nous ne sommes pas aussi proches que vous ne l'êtes avec le Père de Toute Chose, je pense à vous. Vous êtes digne de protéger ce royaume, Heimdall. N'en doutez jamais.

Votre amie, Frigga.


	6. Thor à Sif

Sif, mon amie la plus chère,

J'écris peu souvent des missives, car je suis fait pour les batailles, et non pour l'intellectuel, comme l'est mon frère. Je tenais pourtant à t'écrire sur ce parchemin mes sentiments envers toi, et ce qu'en pense Père. Il veut nous voir mariés, je le sais bien, et en dépit de mon envie de le rendre fier, je ne puis lui obéir cette fois.

J'aimerais pouvoir t'expliquer avec des mots plus délicats et dits avec plus de tact, mais la vérité est sous mes yeux et je ne sais comment la dévoiler par d'autres mots. Depuis que j'ai vu l'humaine Jane Foster, il m'est impossible de te regarder plus que je ne la regarde. Je t'aime, Sif, mais pas de l'amour qui m'unit à Jane.

Pardonne-moi donc de décliner le cœur que tu me rends depuis ce qui semble être des centaines d'années. Tu resteras ma sœur de cœur, ma petite Sif.

Thor, ton ami.


	7. Loki à Laufey

A ce défunt roi de Jotunheim,

Je n'ai même pas envie d'exprimer une quelconque peine à l'idée de votre mort. Au contraire, moi votre meurtrier vous annonce être fier de vous avoir tué. Vous n'étiez qu'une image du passé, pour moi. Lorsque j'entendais parler de vous, je brûlais d'envie de voler la gloire de mon frère et d'aller vous arracher la vie de mes propres mains.

Aujourd'hui cependant, mon point de vue a changé sur certaines choses, surtout depuis que j'ai appris que vous étiez mon créateur. Je n'oserais dire 'père' car vous ne l'êtes pas, pas à mes yeux.

Mon plan était simple : vous tuer en vous faisant croire que je voulais vous aider à vous venger. Mais vous avez blessé des gardes, et pire, vous avez blessé ma mère. Cela, je ne peux le pardonner. Je ne m'en veux pas de vous avoir tué, vous l'aviez mérité, roi de Jotunheim.

Vous ne serez _jamais_ mon père.

Loki, enfant d'Asgard.


	8. Darcy à Thor

Salut beau gosse,

Oui, parce que tu auras beau faire ton macho bien musclé, tu seras toujours un beau-gosse. Je t'admire vraiment, grande girafe, même si tu n'as d'yeux que pour Jane. D'ailleurs, Eric se demande quand aura lieu votre mariage. Dis, on sera invités ?! Dis-moi oui s'il te plaît, beau-gosse !

Bref, je ne suis pas jalouse de Jane, ne te méprends pas ! Mais je dois dire que tu me plais beaucoup, surtout avec ton armure qui te rend si…craquant. Si…au-delà du sexy, même ! Tu sais que tu me donnes des idées pas très catholiques ?!

Mais bon, prends ça comme un compliment, et je te le rappelle, grande girafe, je ne suis pas jalouse de mon amie ! Elle a de la chance d'avoir un grand dadet comme ça, surtout !

Oh, et pendant que j'y pense, tu pourrais revenir nous voir plus souvent les prochaines fois, parce que pas question que j'attende deux nouvelles années entre chaque rencontre…et Jane ne supporterait sûrement pas, en plus. J'en dis pas autant d'Eric, par contre.

Bref, ton admiratrice, Darcy qui t'adore


	9. Sif à Jane

Mortelle Jane Foster,

Tu ne me connais pas mais moi je te connais. Je t'ai déjà aperçu plusieurs fois, et Thor m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je m'appelle Sif, et je suis l'une de ses compagnons d'armes. Je sais que Thor éprouve des sentiments envers toi, et j'avoue ne pas y adhérer. Mais, au terme de nombreuses méditations, je ne puis que t'accepter même si tu me voles le cœur de ce guerrier.

Je l'ai toujours admiré, il m'est arrivé de le détester pour certaines choses, mais mon cœur me rappelait à lui, et j'en vins à l'aimer, mais je me rends compte qu'il se sent davantage mieux avec toi qu'avec moi.

Je te laisse diriger son cœur et son âme, et je fais serment de te protéger si tu es en danger, tant que tu ne fais aucun mal à Thor. Je reste une guerrière, j'ai le sens de l'honneur et de la parole, donc ne me considère pas comme ton ennemie. Je ne te prendrais pas cet homme que tu as envoûté.

Bonne chance, mortelle Jane Foster, et prends soin de Thor.

Sif


	10. Loki à Thor

Thor, cher frère,

Je suis certain que maintenant que tu crois à ma mort, sublimement mise en scène par ailleurs, tu dois être le plus heureux des asgardiens, quoique je doute que tu en sois encore un. Tu te comportes trop comme ta charmante et intelligente mortelle. Tant pis, si tu es heureux sans ma personne, je ne ferais plus parler de moi autour de toi.

Je veillerais sur toi sous la forme du Père de toute chose, même si cette forme me déplaît fortement.

Je n'ose même pas imaginer la douleur d'Odin dans son corps ! Et toi, comment trouves-tu ce vieux fou ?

En ce qui me concerne, Thor, et malgré tout ce que tu peux penser, je suis bien redevenu le petit frère que tu as connu. Mes mots étaient sincères lorsque je suis mort. Je t'aime, grand frère. J'ai été fou de croire que j'aurais pu être ton égal, mais cette folie me va si bien, en même temps.

Nous nous reverrons peut-être un jour, Thor. En attendant, ne fais pas trop d'avances à ta mortelle, il parait qu'ils peuvent avoir des maladies ! Et n'oublie pas que si tu as besoin de jeux de tricheries ou de blagues, je serais là pour t'enseigner cet art délicat qui me caractérise tant et qu'on se plaît à montrer dans les ouvrages de Midgard.

Loki, le Dieu des Mensonges, fier de l'être.


	11. Thor à Malekith

Malekith, mon ennemi,

Aucun mot de n'importe quel langage ne saurait exprimer ma rage et ma fureur envers toi. Je ne m'étendrais pas, car je tiens à rester bref, rien que de penser à toi et aux elfes noirs me rend plein de colère, alors comme je l'ai dit, je serais bref.

Tu vas payer, Malekith. Pour tous tes crimes. Je ne t'ai vu qu'une fois, mais cette fois a suffi pour m'imprégner de ton visage. Je le regarderais se décomposer de douleur lorsque je lui enfoncerais mon arme à travers le corps.

Tu as osé t'en prendre à Asgard, à ce peuple qui avait retrouvé une partie de sa paix. Tu as osé menacer Jane, mais plus jamais tu ne poseras tes viles mains pâles sur elle. Tu as osé assassiner ma mère, mon frère et moi te le ferons payer.

Ce n'est que lorsque je t'aurais vu mourir que je cesserais de te haïr, Malekith.

Thor, fils d'Odin.


	12. Frigga à Odin

Père de Toute Chose,

Je voulais simplement que vous vous souveniez de l'amour que je vous porte. Je ne vous l'ai pas témoigné depuis longtemps, et pendant que vous êtes profondément plongé dans votre lointain sommeil, je crains de ne jamais pouvoir vous montrer à nouveau cet amour que j'ai pour vous.

La peur de vous perdre me consume à chaque nouvelle minute qui passe. Vous regarder souffrir intérieurement est une épreuve, mais je ne veux pas vous laisser seul car je sais que vous êtes en danger. Je veux rester à vos côtés pour vous protéger de ce sommeil qui vous emprisonne un peu plus chaque fois.

Odin, je vous supplie de revenir. De vite _me_ revenir. Vos bras et vos baisers de réconfort me manquent, si vous pouviez le sentir…la distance qui me sépare de mes fils ne m'aide pas à me calmer. Je crains pour la vie de ma famille, et ça me ronge, même si Loki est encore là pour me rassurer, et pour vous parler.

Revenez-moi vite, je vous en conjure, mon roi.

Votre femme désespérée en cet instant.


	13. Loki à Heimdall

Mon cher gardien favori et détesté,

Heimdall, je peux enfin te confier ce que je ressens pour toi et tes yeux infiniment trop voyeurs à mon goût. Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je n'éprouve nul amour pour un être tel que toi. Tu es toujours tourné vers les autres mondes, je ne songerais même pas à te regarder comme un ennemi. Ou comme l'ami de mes ennemis, donc mon ennemi si ton esprit est assez logique lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas d'étoiles. Et bien quoi, moi aussi je sais parler des étoiles !

Sache cependant que malgré ma haine profonde envers toi, cher gardien, une part de moi t'admire pour tout ce que tu as fais jusqu'ici. Tu manipules et te bats à merveille. Quoiqu'on puisse te dire ou te faire, tu résistes toujours et tu retombes ensuite sur tes maudites pattes solides.

Lorsque je serais roi d'Asgard, à nouveau, je pourrais m'occuper de toi et, ma foi, je pourrais peut-être trouver d'autres ruses que tu garderais enfoui dans ton panier invisible, cher Heimdall. Mais pas tout de suite, hélas. Il me faut attendre le bon moment pour reprendre mon trône, et cette fois, nous ne ferons aucune compétition pour savoir qui d'entre nous est le plus malin.

Tu as beau être manipulateur et malin également, moi je suis le plus sournois et doué. Cela dit, bon courage pour la suite, cher Heimdall. Et sans rancune pour la douche de glace !

Le Dieu des Mensonges.


	14. Jane à Phil

Cher monsieur le voleur,

Vous faire la morale serait inutile j'imagine, parce que vous avez « rejoint les étoiles » et que c'est nul de faire la morale à un mort, mais sait-on jamais…mais au fond, vous n'êtes pas si détestable que cela. Vous êtes même très gentil lorsque vous ne piquez pas les dizaines d'années de recherches que les braves scientifiques ont accumulé avec un rêve au bout du dossier.

Enfin bon, vous m'avez tout rendu, même si certains appareils sont légèrement abîmés, d'ailleurs mon assurance va m'engueuler, mais au moins vous avez tenu parole ! Agent Coulson, j'espère vraiment que vous n'êtes pas mort, parce que votre bonne humeur et vos manies de voler vont me manquer sinon.

Cela dit, si jamais vous revenez sur la piste, faîtes des entrées moins spectaculaires, et n'empruntez pas tout le matériel de vos hôtes !

Jane Foster.


	15. Heimdall à Odin

Unique Père de Toute Chose,

Je suis gardien du Bifröst depuis des temps que je n'oserais compter, mais dont les images me reviennent souvent, lorsque je contemple le Ciel Voûté. Je n'ai guère l'envie ni le besoin de me souvenir de ce passé, car je me sens bien ainsi, en vivant dans le présent et le futur. Cependant, ce moment qu'est le passage de guerrier à gardien dans ma vie, je me le rappelle souvent.

Père de Toute Chose, vous m'avez sauvé de la mort alors que j'étais un petit soldat. Je n'ai pourtant fait que vous prévenir que l'ennemi allait bientôt dépasser les limites de nos portes, et en remerciement pour avoir aidé votre cité éternelle, vous avez fait de moi le Gardien.

Mon roi, jamais je n'ai pu vous remercier de m'avoir permis de vivre. Car vous m'avez permis de survivre en devenant le gardien aux mille yeux. Quel présent néanmoins conviendrait à un roi tel que vous ?

Je vous dois la vie, par conséquent, en me rappelant de vos gestes et actions pour me sauver, je vous donne cette vie que vous avez protégé et élevé dans votre armée. Ma vie vous est désormais dévouée à jamais, Père de Toute Chose.

Protéger et surveiller Asgard est pour moi tout ce que j'ai. La seule chose que j'aimerais demander à votre majesté, c'est le droit de continuer ma vocation, car je ne serais rien sans elle.

Votre serviteur, Heimdall.


End file.
